The Time Of Our Lives
by Otaku Holmes
Summary: Sherlock has a hard time telling John how he feels, but Sherlock knows that John will always be there because they're not like other couples. They have something greater than love, sexual or not, and Sherlock is ok with that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time riting a fanfiction but i just had to get this story off my chest cause it felt so rite. So plz no flames.

* * *

Sherlock CHapter 1

My name is Mattie Xio Tabatha Wotan. I am a cute, preppy 19 year old who loves One DIrection. I am really really short, like 5`6`` with beatufil long hair to my waist. It is long and black just like my soul used to be until I stopped being depressed and shit. Some people say my eyes are the color of midday lake blue. My skin is pale like a cloud and I like it that way. TOday I was wearing a blue corset with regular denim jean skirt and combat boots from when I was in the war. BUt I don't like talking about the war because it was a painful part of my past.

"OMG, hey Mattie," John screeched.

"Hiya John watcha doing?" I said while I was chewing gum, cutely.

"I'm on my way to meet Sherlock at the ice cream parlor for a new case, wanna come?" John said.

"Of course I want to come, that sounds so fun, aw yeah."

"Well then let's gooo," whimpered John.

"John are you alright? You've been screeching and whimpering a lot lately."

"NOOOOOOOOO, I'm nifty, Mattie. Why do you ask, gurl?"

"Oh I don't knwo, I'm just always worried for you, homo," Mattie said.

"What was that?" JOhn excalimed.

"Oh nothing, let's go."

* * *

AN: So how did you guyz like it so far? I know its very sloppy but in the later chapters it will make sense. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SO this is the neew chapta lol. I'm so excited. I think tah reviews is good so far XD well anyways pls read and enjoy all my little peopels

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, just how I Like it. If there could be more days like this then I would be a realllyyy happppy womanaanaan. But enough of my backstory and more about the cool story of my Johny boy, John Watson. lol

We got to the ice cream parlor and Sherlock was there eating ice cream with a severed head next him. Nobody was looking at him, except for JOhn of course, but I didn't like that.

"Sherlock!" John fiercely whispered. "Who can't bring severed heads into ice cream parlors."

"I didn't see a sign," SHerlock said cooly. "So unless they didn't want a severed head in their shop they should have bluntly said so, you tit. Who is this?"

"My name is Mattie, lol," I said.

"What does lol mean?" SHerlock replied cooly. "Sounds promiscuous."

"Sherlock, everyone knows what lol means," John said.

"I obvoiusly don't know what lol means, you tit," Sherlock said cooly. "It obviously isn't improtant if I don't know it."

JOhn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his Mozart band t-shirt. He didn't look pleased to see him or something like that, lol.

"You must be the unfamous Sherlock," Mattie said examining the severed head.

"I am the SHerlock," he said cooly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, eu kyuang kyuang, I just wanted to know. BTW, what a kawaii scarf."

"OMG gurl," Sherlock said losing his cool. "You did not."

"I did not wha?" MAttie said cooly.

"Nevermind," sherlock said cooly.

"So what's up said john as he stood there awkwardly with a ice cream cone in his heand. That appeared randomly. (AN: It was handsome chocolate, geddit haha Chrissie, like that one time)

"Idk JOhn, I just got here like myself," SHerlock said cooly.

"Oh so you know what idk means but not lol?" John questioned.

"One doesn't have to know everything, you tit."

"Why do you call him him your tit?" MAttie said?

"The left or the right one?" Sherlock said.

MAttie then got all offended and ran off crying. SHe couldn't take this insufferable moping from JOhn all day. John, or as many people like to call him Johny, didn't understand what was going on. But SHerlock did and that was all really that mattered.

You see, SHerlock has a deadly secret, lol literally. You see he is a vampire, just like Mattie. He understood that a vampire has special needs just like SHerlock has a special need in his pants, sexually. (AN: in case you didn't knwo, lol I'm not good at putting things bluntly)

JOhn didn't know Sherlock's need though, because he is a tit. And sherlock is cool. BUt SHerlock knew that of course, jus like he knew what lol means but he just like to mess with John because of his special need.

"JOhn. let's go back to the flat, the severed head doesn't like it here," Sherlock said cooly.

"What do you mean it doesn't like it here? ANd I thought we had a case. Isn't that why I came here? From the flat?"

"Oh John you tit. Don't be so naïve. It's all apart of Moriarty's game."

"WHat? Where did this coem from?" John screeched.

"Let's go tit. and don't make a scene. The severed head wont like it, lol."

"LOL?" JOhn screeched again. "I thought you didn't know what that meant."

"I will slap you John, if you don't shut your mouth."

"You know I don't like it when you talk like that SHerlock. I thought we discussed this last night at that party."

"WHat party?"

"Thee party Sherlock!"

"The party in my pants?"

"WHat?1!/?111"

"I'm sorry did you say anyhting JOhn, my hearing is bad."

"Let's just go SHerlock, people are starting," John screeched as he flapped his arms.

"Let them stare John. The more they stare the better," SHerlock said cooly. "It will all make sense much later, much much later JOhn."

John and Sherlock left after SHerlock disposed the severed head in the trash can. Sherlock wanted to keep the severed head but John made him throw it away. Sherlock supposed he could always get another from Molly if he wanted. And maybe next time he didn't have to go to Molly; maybe next time he could be more picky.

On the way back to the flat, JOhn wondered where SHerlock got the head. He suspected Molly but he doubted that Molly would give SHerlock head. She wasn't like that. He hoped Sherlock wasn't gettitng head from strangers either. It was a scary thought in John's mind, Sherlock getting head from strangers. Easpecailly woman strangers.

"By the way JOhn, what happened to MAttie?" Sherlock said colly.

"Who?" John asked. "I dated so many people that I tend to forget their names because I am a womanizer and blah blah," was the only thing Sherlock heard coming out of John's mouth. He didn't know why he brought up that infuriating woman. He doesn't like women just like his brother doesn't like his wieght. BUt boy did he like to hear JOhn talk. I mean it wasn't as sexy and cool as his own but he enjoyed it every now and then. I mean, Sherlock couldn't talk all the time. HE could have to start charging for people to hear his godly voice. BUt that would be quite silly now wouldn't it. Oh well.

* * *

AN: Plz review peoplez, I totally want like 5 reviews or else I wouldn't pose the next chapter.


End file.
